


Sammy's Heat

by SaiyanPrincess3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Omega Heat, Rimming, Sibling Incest, a/b/o dynamics, omega!Sam, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanPrincess3/pseuds/SaiyanPrincess3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has to help his omega through his heat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Heat

There was nothing Sammy loved more than feeling his brother’s cock fill him while he was in a wave of heat. He’d never experienced anything that had even come close to the sensation of Dean’s body under his overheated hands as he rode him into oblivion. The quiet groans and grunts emanating from his older brother and alpha sent heat pooling at Sam’s core and slick gushing from his needy hole. His hands covered the freckles on Dean’s chest as his blunt fingernails dug into vast, muscled expanse. 

The elder Winchester’s voice was breathless and laced with lust as filthy words poured from his lips. “You like that don’t you, little brother? Feel good all filled up with my cock?” Sam could only answer with wanton moans and whines. The green-eyed hunter thrust his hips up into his brother’s tight hole, pounding into his prostate with every slick, rabid, immoral trip in and out. “Gonna fill you up, little brother. Gonna fill you with my pups.” Sam’s shaggy hair was pasted to his sweat slicked forehead. 

The younger Winchester could feel the coil tightening in his belly and knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold on much longer. “Gonna cum, Dean… Gonna cum all over your cock…” Sam’s voice was barely more than a whimper as he spoke. 

“Go on, baby brother, cum all over your alpha’s cock. Gonna stretch you over my knot.” Dean’s fingers dug into Sam’s hips as he pistoned his own up. The only sounds in the room were the two boy’s ragged breath and the wet slap of skin against skin. Sam could feel his big brother’s knot swelling and catching on his sensitive, stretched rim, and with half a dozen more thrusts into his tight omega hole the hazel-eyed boy felt himself tumble over the edge into oblivion. His vision whited out with the intense all-consuming cloud of pleasure and he came with his cock untouched between his and his brother’s stomach. Dean was only a few seconds behind his brother as he pulled him down and thrust his hips up, burying himself as deep as he could before finding his release. 

Sam collapsed onto his brother’s chest and both of them laid there silently as they tried to recover their breath, Dean’s hands tracing mindless patterns over Sammy’s back. The sixteen year old felt his eyes growing heavy as he listened to Dean’s heartbeat under his ear. “Love you, Alpha.” Sam’s voice was sleep weary as he nuzzled into his brother’s chest. 

“Love you too, little omega.” Dean pressed a kiss into Sammy’s shaggy hair as he held him while they waited for his knot to go down. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam woke to his bed empty and the smell of food drifting from across the shabby motel room. He stretched out and felt all the tension he’d been carrying for days leave his body. When Sam finally opened his eyes he saw his brother sitting at the rickety table eating a gas station breakfast burrito. The younger Winchester knew he only had a short time until the next wave of his heat hit and he needed to get some food into his stomach, even if it was bottom of the barrel garbage food. 

“Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. You need to hydrate and eat something before your next heat hits.” Dean’s voice was muffled by the food in his mouth as he chewed the bite he’d just taken. 

Sam grumbled and pulled himself out of bed. His movements were anything but graceful as he trudged towards the small table without even bothering to pull anything but his sweat pants back on. His stomach growled loudly almost as if to accentuate his older brother’s point. The younger Winchester slumped down in the chair across from Dean and began picking at the food that was in front of him. Nothing looked or tasted particularly appealing but he knew if he didn’t eat, his heat would only exhaust him more than it already did. 

“How you feelin’, Sammy?” Dean’s voice was laced with poorly masked concern. The hazel-eyed boy looked at his brother and shrugged, they both knew how he felt. He was sore, tired, overheated, and the only thing he could think about was being stretched over Dean’s knot again. 

Sam started eating quickly, the itch under his skin quickly prickling its way back to the surface. Dean noticed the shift in his brother and finished his food with haste. The omega could feel the slick accumulating in his hole and he knew his alpha could smell it. There was no hiding the wave of heat that was about to consume his mind and take over his thoughts with  _ Alpha, mate, breed. _ He drank the water in front of him down in three gulps and some poured down his bare chest. Dean’s nostrils were flared and Sam watched him take a deep breath, letting the smell of his omega’s slick fill his senses. 

“You always smell so good, Sammy.” The elder Winchester’s voice was deeper now and his younger brother watched as his pupils dilated with lust. Dean was on his feet and Sam wondered when he had stood to join him, his alpha’s hands pulling him in and those plush lips made of sin and everything good in the world crashing against his leaving him no time to let his mind dwell on the subject any further. 

All coherent thought went out the window the second the two boys were pressed together, Sammy’s fuzzy mind only able to focus on his brother’s back muscles rippling under his hands as he tugged Dean’s shirt over his head. The green-eyed alpha tossed his little brother onto the bed and stood at the foot of it. There was something predatory in Dean’s gaze, his expression one of pure hunger. He crawled onto the bed and up Sam’s body, leaving a litany of kisses and bites along the way. The hazel-eyed boy’s breathing was coming in short, gasping breaths as his heat fully took over. 

“Gonna fuck you so good, Sammy.” Dean’s words were punctuated by his teeth on Sam’s neck and his hands tugging the younger boy’s hair. “Gonna stretch you over my knot, little omega. You want that don’t you? Wanna be stretched on your alpha’s knot?” Sam’s only reply was a needy whine as he bucked his hips up seeking any kind of friction he could get. “Such a needy little omega.” The elder Winchester ground his hips down slotting his cock against his brother’s through their sweatpants. 

The slick was pouring from Sammy’s hole now; he could smell it in the air and feel it coating the tight globes of his ass and toned thighs. He was bucking into Dean’s hips wildly while his breathy, needy voice begged to be fucked. “Please, Alpha… Need you… Need you inside me… Please…” The hazel-eyed boy felt his brother chuckle against his neck before he bit down on the mating mark he’d left there during Sam’s last heat. 

“Don’t worry, little brother, you’ll get what you need.” Dean kissed down Sam’s overheated body hooking his fingers in the waistband of his sweat pants and pulling them down on his way. The sweet scent of Sammy’s slick was all Dean could smell and his mouth was watering for a taste. He kissed and nipped his way back up Sammy’s thighs before spreading the boy’s legs and settling between them. The green-eyed Winchester used his tongue to tease his brother’s hole, swirling circles around the rim. Sam’s wanton moans filled the room and he arched his back, pressing himself as close to his older brother as he could. Dean began following his tongue with a teasing finger and Sammy’s moans grew louder and more desperate. The elder Winchester dipped his finger into his little brother’s mire soaked hole, past the ring of muscle to the first knuckle. A jolt of electricity shot up Sam’s spine and he couldn’t hold back the almost-scream that passed his lips. A smirk tugged at the cocky alpha’s lips as he slid his finger in to the hilt. 

“Please, Alpha…” The omega was writhing against the sheets, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat and his shaggy bangs plastered to his forehead. “Need your knot…” Sammy’s voice was more breath than actual sound as he continued to beg like a good boy. Dean always loved hearing it and Sam was never too proud to give his alpha what he wanted. 

“Not yet, baby brother. Be patient.” Dean spoke against the other boy’s ass as he sought out his prostate with his finger. The younger Winchester’s whole body tensed and arched when his brother’s fingers found the spot that never failed to turn him into a spineless heap of carnal need. 

“Please, Dean! Please!” Sam had lost all control and if it wasn’t for his heated instinct to need his alpha’s knot, he wouldn’t know what he was begging for. “Need you! God! Please, Alpha!” 

“I’ve got you, baby brother, don’t worry.” Dean pulled his finger from the other boy’s previously stretched hole before putting it to his lips and licking the slick from it. He made quick work of his sweatpants and threadbare shirt and crawled up his little brother’s body. The heat from Sam’s skin caused a thin layer of sweat to coat Dean’s but neither boy could be bothered to care. “Gonna take care of you, little brother, always will.”

With a practiced motion Dean lined himself up with his little brother’s opening. He could feel the tension in Sam’s body melt away as he slowly began to push himself in to the hilt. After allowing a moment of adjustment, the green-eyed hunter began to roll his hips at a lazy pace. He could feel his brother bucking his hips, trying to increase the speed of his movements and Dean couldn’t help but chuckle quietly before he pulled almost all the way out only to slam his hips back home and give little Sammy what he needed. The younger boy’s body bowed off the bed and a sweet as sin howl left his kiss-swollen lips as Dean set his punishing pace. 

The coil in the younger boy’s belly was tightening rapidly as his brother’s cock filled him again and again, hitting his prostate with every move, everything between them nothing but pure animalistic instinct; every move Dean made pushing Sam closer to the edge. The soft grunts and moans that were falling from his brother’s lips sent heat to every part of his body and before he could think another thought he tumbled into oblivion as his first orgasm of the day whited his vision. His cum covered both of their chests and Dean leaned down crashing their lips together before pulling away with a small smile. 

“Always love it when you cum untouched, Sammy. Such a good little omega for me.” Sam could feel Dean’s knot swelling and began bucking his hips again needing to feel his brother stretch him. All it took was the sweet, fucked out look on Sammy’s face for Dean to lose it again, shooting his release as deep into his brother as he could, the two of them locked together until his knot receded.

Dean rolled them onto their sides and held his brother to his chest. The younger boy’s eyes were closed and his breathing was already deep and even. “Love you, Sammy.” A murmur that sounded vaguely like ‘love you, too’ was the only response Sam could muster. The elder Winchester chuckled and held his brother close as they both fell victim to the post-heat lure of sleep. 


End file.
